1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a guide pulley for wide belts adapted to prevent the shifting of the belt in a direction transverse to its direction of travel on the pulley.
2. Prior Art
It is old and well known in the art to provide an elongated cylindrical guide roll or pulley for a wide flat belt. However, during the running of such belts they frequently tend to shift laterally on the guide roll or pulley transverse to the longitudinal direction of movement of the belt.
In order to prevent such shifting it is also known in the art to provide a central longitudinal rib on the side of the belt which engages the guide roll or pulley and to provide the guide roll or pulley with a circumferential groove for the reception of the rib. However, even with such an arrangement the guide rib has been known to ride up out of the groove thereby allowing the belt to shift lateraly relative to the guide roll or pulley. Such lateral shifting causes the belt to extend beyond the end of the pulley and rub against stationary parts of the machinery. Such rubbing adversely affects the speed of the belt and leads to the distruction of the edges of the belt.